Doctor who: Dead as a
by Nathan You
Summary: The following is a story featureing the 6th doctor (as played by Colin Baker) and his companion Evelyn Smythe (as was played by Maggie stabbles in the big finish audio dramas) in which they investigate a change in the timelines. I of course own nothing to do with the doctor who universe and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn Smythe sat on a bench at London Zoo waiting for the Doctor to return. To pass the time she pulled out the zoo map and looked at the various types of animals to be found on the zoo's grounds. "looking for the meerkats?" Evelyn's eyes rose from the pamflet to the face of the Doctor plastered with a smug expression and with eyes that (annoyingly) beamed with an intelligence that could almost justify his arrogance. Evelyn could think of many ways to describe the man standing before her but subtle was not one of them. Even with wearing his plain blue outfit in place of the usual multicolored monstrosity he stood out like a sore thumb amongst the jeans and t-shirts of the other zoo goers. In fact she doubted anyone would be surprised the two of them were in fact travelers in time and space. "You figured out what's going on with the Tardis then?" Evelyn asked, "Yes well, she seems to have detected some fluctuations in the vortex and will need to stay parked here while she recalibrates. So in the meantime I thought we could have a look around this delightful menagerie and enjoy… these" on the last word he looked down gesturing at the two ice creams Evelyn only now realized he was carrying "I got you chocolate of course".

They spent the next few hours walking around visiting the enclosures of various different animals in turn. Save for the reptile house, the Doctor stating that he'd had some bad experiences with reptiles in the past particularly the three eyed variety. The day was largely uneventful but Evelyn did have to stop the Doctor from trying to correct some of the zookeepers on their knowledge of the animals. However Evelyn was not prepared for just how agitated the Doctor was about to be. He stopped in front of a small unassuming enclosure staring in disbelief at the sight before him, all of his usual self asurededness was gone and replaced with utter befuddlement. "That is impossible, completely impossible" before the pair of them, separated by a small fence was a large grey creature somewhat resembling a turkey but plumper and possessing strangely pigeonesk features. It had an almost dumbfounded expression, not unlike the Doctor's as if it were questioning why he was staring back at it. "What's wrong Doctor, it's just a dodo?" Evelyn asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor re entered the Tardis console room it's gleaming white walls contrasting with his bold bright blue coat and making it pop out all the more. Evelyn supposed it was better than the clash of multi colour on monochrome but still wondered if he only kept the room so white for the sake of emphasis by contrast. He certainly had the ego for it always strutting about grandiose and exaggerated always desperate to prove that he was the smartest and most important man in the room, to his credit he was usually the former at least. But right now however he was acting far from his usual self, his typical bravado was replaced with an uncharacteristic degree of worry. He nervously skirted round the console checking readouts and hurriedly working controls frantically trying to complete a task with only limited time.

"Doctor I still don't understand what's wrong"

Said Evelyn the Doctor's agitation making her worried as well.

"Not now Evelyn! We can't afford to lose the trail"

The Doctor continued his work until an affirmative chime rang out from the console.

"Doctor what is going on with you?"

She knew the Doctor could be abrasive but it was rare for him to be so plain rude.

"I'm sorry Evelyn but I needed to pinpoint the source of the disturbance."

Evelyn looked puzzled

"What disturbance?"

"Someone or something has altered the established timeline. You don't remember because it has affected you as well but before it's alteration history records that the dodos died out hundreds of years ago."

She wasn't sure whether she believed the Doctor or not, dodos were certainly rare but extinct? But after everything they had been through together he had more than earnt her trust.

"So we need to change it back like that time with Queen Mary. but how?"

The Doctor adjusted a few more controls and a set of readouts appeared on the scanner screen

"This details the source of the temporal fluctuations we detected earlier. I think it might also be the source of the time shift."

"Where is it?"

"The island of Mauritius somewhere in the seventeenth century. Same as where they dodo went extinct in the original timeline."

"We should get going then."

"Are you sure? Whoever did this clearly has access to time travel, which means they could be extremely dangerous."

Evelyn nodded with silent conformation and the Doctor replied with a pleased smile and began flipping switches and pressing buttons sending the Tardis hurtling back into history.


	3. Chapter 3

The dodo looked up as the strange rectangular box began to materialise, invading it's beachside home. It squawked and flapped its wings ineffectual at it in a parody of flight as if trying to scare off the intruder to its shores. As the ghost of the timeship began to solidify into a physical form the dodo gave up its efforts and retreated back to the rest of it's flock. When the fully materialised tardis stood before it and it's fellows, they eyed it suspiciously, unsure what to make of this sudden addition to the landscape. The Tardis door opened and a woman stepped out of it.

"Looks like we've found the right place Doctor"

Said Evelyn noticing the dodos nesting on the cliffs around them. She walked up to pet one of them as the Doctor followed her out of the Tardis. The bird despite some minor hesitation eventually let her stroke it's beak, clearly they were pretty used to human interaction.

"Indeed"

Agreed the Doctor looking around. He closed his and took in a deep breath of air

"Ah smell that sea air"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and asked

"Where do you think we should start looking"

"Not sure"

He replied. But after looking out across the sea, he said

"But perhaps these people may be able to assist us"

He finished with a flourish sweeping his arm out and pointing out towards the horizon were the mast of a ship had just become visible.

"Hello there!"

The Doctor yelled trying to get the attention of the ship even reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief which he waved about. Someone aboard the ship seemed to notice as it turned and started heading towards.

"Doctor are you sure that's wise?"

Evelyn asked voicing her concerns but the Doctor waved them aside

"Local knowledge Evelyn, excellent source of information"

The ship pulled in and a man dropped down from the rigging and into the shallows where he began walking towards them

"Ahoy there! Can I help you?"

The man asked, the tails of his long coat dipping into the water.

"I certainly hope so"

The doctor replied and gesturing to Evelyn, continued

"I am known as the Doctor. Me and my friend Evelyn here are a little lost and we were hoping you could help us find our way again."

"That's right"

Said Evelyn joining in

"Our rowboat slipped its moorings and since then we've been rather stranded"

"I see. How unfortunate, I'm sure my crew and I will help in any way we can. It's captain La'croft by the way."

Said the man smiling broadly. However as he did so he pushed back his long coat allowing Evelyn a glimpse at the flintlock pistol holstered to his belt.

"Very kind"

The Doctor said following the man back to the ship were the crew had flung a rope ladder over the side. Evelyn followed quickly behind desperate to warn him about what she had seen.

"Doctor…"

She tried to whisper to him but he was already climbing up the ladder and onto the deck, calling back

"Hurry up Evelyn we don't have all day"

And so she followed the Doctor, him unwittingly dragging the two into untold danger.


	4. Chapter 4

The two time travelers made their way on deck and La'croft introduced them to his crew, a dozen or so gruff looking sailors. Eveyln didn't like the looks they were getting off them but the doctor seemed unfazed. The walked back up to La'croft saying

"Thank you again for helping us. I think our ship is somewhere in that direction."

He pointed at a distant stretch of coastline then reached for a telescope attached to the captain's belt. He extended it and held it to his eye .

"Can't see it now though"

"Give that back!"

La'croft snapped, snatching back the telescope. Reminding Evelyn of that dangerous streak she had sensed in him earlier. He returned it to where it was holstered.

"My apologies I was merely hoping to find our craft as quickly as possible. I'll leave you to it and if you don't mind I'll have a little chat with my friend in the meantime."

La'croft nodded and the Doctor moved back over to Evelyn.

When he reach her, Evelyn took the chance to warn the doctor of what she'd seen

"Doctor I don't think these people are who they claim to be, I…"

The Doctor interrupted in a similarly hushed tone

"Yes Evelyn I'd noticed their suspicious behaviour as well. And given how close they were to the fluctuation, I think these may be our time travelers."

"Then why were you acting so chummy with them?"

"You don't think that telescope was the only thing I swiped off his belt, do you?"

He said with a rye smile palming her a set of keys on an iron ring.

"If I distract them can you sneak below decks and search for anything suspicious?"

"I'll see what I can find".

The Doctor turned back to the crew

"How gos the search me hearties!"

The Doctor yelled, boisterous as ever. The ostentatious display drew the attention of the crew allowing Eveyln to slip away unnoticed. She stumbled her way through below deck the only light streaming through the gaps between the wooden boards of the deck. Despite the dim light she managed to find the hold using the pickpocketed key to get inside. The room was full cargo barrels and chests stacked ontop of each other. She searched the contents of the room finding gold, jewels, spices but nothing that looked like it could be used for time travel. However what she did find deep at the back of the was alarming in it's own way. There were huge amounts of arms, dozens of rifles and cutlesses. And Hung on the wall for posterity as if to stroke his ego and remind him how notorious he was, was a wanted poster for La'croft. He and his crew weren't time travelers, they were pirates.


End file.
